Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a system for pest control in a confined space by using flue gas from a biomass power plant.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, biological pest control and physical pest control have no obvious effects, so that in confined space the chemical control is predominant. Long-term and extensive use of the chemical pesticide not only sharply increases the pesticide resistance of the pests and the diseases, but also results in environmental pollution. Meanwhile, cumulative amount of spores and hyphae of fungus and bacteria causing diseases, and eggs, pupae, and mature larva of the pest propagules significantly increases in the confined space.
Researches on the pest control using carbon dioxide have been carried out for a long time. Certain progresses in the pest control using carbon dioxide have been gained, and no drug resistance produced by pest control using carbon dioxide has been reported yet. However, the researches are still in laboratory stages, no explicit operation instruction has yet been disclosed, and the gas source is pure carbon dioxide, thereby having high production costs and being incapable for practical production and application.
Biomass power plant utilizes combustion of biomass in the presence of excessive air in a boiler for power generation. The produced hot flue gas exchanges heat with a heat exchanger of the boiler, and the produced high-temperature high-pressure steam does work while expanding in a steam turbine to generate power. The combusted biomass in the biomass power plant is mainly from wheat straws, corn stalks, straws, rice hulls, cotton stalks, and agricultural and forestry waste of forestry harvesting and processing residues, thereby featuring great resource, wide distribution, renewable, low pollution, no near emission of carbon dioxide. As species of the combusted biomass are different in different biomass power plants, the components in the flue gas are slightly different. Generally, the volume concentration of carbon dioxide in the flue gas discharged from a biomass power plant is approximately 14 volume %, and a content of pollutants including SO2 is 50 ppm. Compared with the flue gas discharged from a thermal power plant, the content of pollutants including SO2 is decreased by 85%, thereby being applicable for pest control.